


Listen

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Nook Eating, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah is having a hard time listening to Aranea and proposes a carnal alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

”Meenah would you please at least ACT like you’re listening?”

"Awww come on, Aranea. This is boring! Lets do somefin fun."

"And what do you suggest we do for fun?"

You scoot over to Arenea’s side of the couch and nuzzle her neck with a hum. She gasps and jumps when you slither your tongue out to lick her neck and you do it again, just to get that reaction again.

"Oh. That."

"Yeah. That."

"Meenah… if I satisfy you, will you finally listen to my story?"

"Shore!"

You’re practically bouncing in excitement as you shimmy out of your pants and panties and lean back on the arm of the couch, spreading your legs nice and wide. Aranea gives you a look, a look that says “chill the fuck out”, before crawling between your legs. She takes her glasses off and sets them to the side before resting her hands on your thighs. You shiver when you feel her breath wash over your flushed nook when she sighs. You tilt your hips up a bit when you speak.

"Cod, get on with it."

She responds with a growl before giving your nook a good hard lick, making you gasp. She laps at your folds with a little more tenderness after that and you sigh a moan, spreading your legs wider. Your bulge slips out and wraps around one of her horns. She moans as it pulses and squeezes around her horn and you push your hips into her face at the vibrations buzzing on your nook. You’re melting into a puddle as Aranea licks away at your nook and when she pushes her tongue inside you, you squeal.

"Oh fuck yeah! Lick my nook! Lick it like a lolli! Oh shell! You’re gonna make me cum! Aranea! Don’t stop! Oh cod! Oh glub!"

Her tongue curls inside you and slips back out only to slip back in again. She keeps up this pattern for a while, speeding up gradually before she starts sucking with her tongue buried deep inside you. You grab hold of her other horn and pull her face to you as you start rutting desperately. You know you’re probably obnoxiously loud right now but you don’t give a glub of a fuck. Aranea is slurping and tongue fucking you right now and you don’t care if the everyone in the dream bubble can hear you.

You feel her tongue curl up on your walls and press hard and you can’t take it anymore. You screech and shake as you cum all over her face and in her hair (courtesy of your bulge). Your toes are curled so hard they ache and when you hear Aranea swallowing, you twitch and shiver, chasing that last wave of sweet rapture. 

She pulls her mouth off you with a loud slurp and you mewl at the aftershock of pleasure. She sits up and wipes her face the best she can. She has a serious look to her face but the cerulean blush dusting her cheeks betrays how much she enjoyed eating you out, a fact you’ve always taken advantage of whenever you got the chance. She puts her glasses back on and clears her throat.

"Now, where was I…"

"Uuuuugggghhhhh glubber fuck this is soooooo borin’! Maybe we should go for another round, yeah? Maybe I can get at your nook this time?"

She merely rolls her eyes and starts up talking again. You have no idea what she’s glubbing on about but you keep staring at the patches of fuchsia on her mouth the entire time.


End file.
